onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Monde sans magie
}} Le monde sans magie, que nous pourrions qualifier d'ordinaire ou réel, correspond au monde dans lequel nous vivons tous. Principaux lieux right|250px * Phoenix (État de l'Arizona) * Lowell (État du Massachusetts) Mention * Népal * Carlisle (État de Pennsylvanie) * New Jersey (État des États-Unis) * Tallahassee (État de Floride) Événements * Londres, Angleterre, 186''X'' : … * Burbank, Californie, jeudi 15 décembre 1966 : Mort de Walt Disney. * Brooklyn, New York, décembre 1966 : Alors qu'il vient de se faire réprimander par son patron, Isaac Heller découvre une lettre de Star Publishing. Arrivé au lieu indiqué, un vieil homme l'accueille et lui propose des stylos quand le choix du vendeur de télévisions se porte sur une plume. Dès lors, il devient le nouvel Auteur et quitte le monde sans magie pour rejoindre le Royaume enchanté et accomplir « le plus important travail de tous les Royaumes ». * Boston, Massachusetts, 1982 : Ingrid parvient à rejoindre le monde sans magie, grâce à un portail créé par l'Apprenti Sorcier. Elle se rend ensuite chez une voyante, Madame Faustina, dans le but de rechercher sa future « sœur », Emma Swan. * Minnesota, 1983 : Un an après, les sorcières Cruella d'Enfer et Ursula parviennent au monde sans magie par erreur avec l'enfant de Maléfique. Elles utilisent les coquilles de l'œuf de l'enfant afin de rester jeune avant de se séparer, laissant Lily rejoindre une famille d'adoption. Cruella parvient à se marier à M. Feinberg, tandis qu'Ursula s'occupe d'un aquarium. * Hopkins, Minnesota, dimanche 14 août 1983 : Adoptée par la famille Page, Lily est baptisée. * Maine, samedi 22 octobre 1983 : Grâce à l'armoire magique, le jeune Pinocchio atterrit dans notre monde, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il y est rejoint peu de temps après par Emma, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant qui vient de naître, qu'il prend sous son aile. Les deux enfants, ainsi préservés de la Malédiction de la Méchante Reine, entrent ensuite dans le système des familles d'accueil. * Storybrooke, Maine, dimanche 23 octobre 1983 ; semaine du 24 octobre 1983 : * Nuit du samedi 22 au dimanche 23 octobre 1983 : la Malédiction s'abat sur le terrain de camping des Flynn. * Dimanche 23 : les Flynn et Regina découvrent Storybrooke. La voiture doit être réparée « avant la fin de la semaine ». * Lundi 24, mardi 25, mercredi 26 : Chaque matin, Regina rencontre Mary Margaret ou à l'hôpital ou dans la rue. * Jeudi 27 : Lassée, Regina invite les Flynn à dîner. * Vendredi 28 : les Flynn fuient Storybrooke. : Quelques heures après l'arrivée des enfants, le jeune Owen Flynn fait du camping avec son père Kurt, quand une étrange ville apparaît soudainement pendant la nuit. Le shérif local, Graham, la leur présente comme étant Storybrooke. Le maire, du nom de Regina Mills, tente de s'en rapprocher et d'arrêter son père afin que le garçon reste avec elle. Mais au terme d'une course-poursuite, elle le laisse fuir seul. Plus tard, il revient avec deux policiers, mais constate que la ville a disparu. Il jure alors de retrouver son père. * Mauvais garçon : Plus tard, Pinocchio abandonne sa « petite sœur », et quitte son établissement d'accueil avec d'autres orphelins. * 1986 : Après avoir été placée dans une première famille, Emma est réintégrée dans le système à trois ans lorsque le couple qui l'avait accueillie a eu son propre enfant. * Minneapolis, Minnesota, 1989 : À six ans, la jeune Emma se rend à une sortie avec son orphelinat pour une projection de Merlin l'Enchanteur. S'installant, elle vole une barre de chocolat quand un homme, semblant la connaître, apparaît. Il l'avertit alors de ne pas saisir Excalibur quand elle en aura l'occasion, la laissant perplexe. }} * Hopkins, Minnesota, 1998 : Maintenant âgée de quinze ans, lassée de sa vie à l'orphelinat, Emma décide de s'en aller. Elle rencontre alors une jeune fille du nom de Lily à Hopkins. Elles deviennent rapidement amies puis décident de pénétrer par effraction dans une résidence vide mais lorsque le père de Lily parvient à la retrouver, Emma comprend que son amie lui a menti. Elle retourne alors à l'orphelinat de Boston, alerté par les forces de l'ordre. * Richfield, Minnesota, 1999 : Un an plus tard, Ingrid rejoint le système des familles d'accueil où elle recueille un garçon prénommé Kevin puis la jeune Emma pendant une durée de six mois. Elle souhaite ainsi se constituer sa propre famille aimante. * Falcon Heights, Minnesota, 1999 : Ingrid se rend avec Emma à une fête foraine, où la jeune fille libère doucement ses pouvoirs. Se rapprochant, Emma comprend finalement qu'Ingrid a lancé une procédure d'adoption. Plus tard, Ingrid tente de libérer complètement les pouvoirs d'Emma mais elle s'y prend mal et provoque la fuite de l'adolescente, laissant Ingrid désemparée. Elle conserve néanmoins des dessins, cartes et autres documents d'Emma. * Mankato, Minnesota, 1999 : La même année, Emma retrouve ensuite une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Lily refait néanmoins surface et la pousse à voler pour elle. Emma est alors abandonnée par sa famille d'accueil et rejoint ensuite Lily à un arrêt de bus. Là, les deux amies partent chacune de leur côté sans aucun regard. Lily prend alors le bus et rencontre un vieillard lui expliquant son histoire. * Portland, Oregon, 2000 : À 17 ans, Emma tente de voler une voiture. Or celle-ci est déjà en possession de Neal Cassidy, un vagabond. Ils tombent amoureux et élaborent le projet de s'enfuir ensemble à Tallahassee, mais August Booth intervient et contraint Neal, en révélant connaître sa véritable identité, d'abandonner sa petite amie afin qu'elle rompe la Malédiction à Storybrooke. La jeune femme se fait alors arrêter pour vol de montres, et découvre en prison qu'elle est enceinte de Neal, qui lui fait parvenir les clés de leur voiture. * Phoenix, Arizona, mercredi 15 août 2001, 8h15 : … * Septembre 2001 : La même année, Regina Mills se rend à Boston pour y adopter un nouveau-né que M. Gold lui a procuré. Elle devient alors la mère d'un enfant qu'elle baptise Henry en l'honneur de son père avant de signer les papiers d'adoptions. Quelques temps plus tard, elle retourne à l'agence après avoir compris qu'elle ne sera jamais une bonne mère et que le bébé pleure sans cesse. Après un moment d'intimité avec Henry, elle l'emmène à nouveau à Storybrooke tandis que deux hommes découvrent que l'enfant a été adopté. * Comté de Hancock, Maine, 2009 : Après 8 ans d'incarcération, Emma est en liberté conditionnelle mais ne la respecte pas, à la recherche d'informations sur son passé. C'est alors qu'une garante de cautions, Cleo Fox, la retrouve et l'aide dans ses recherches. Néanmoins, la police intervient tandis qu'elles fuient, mais Cleo se blesse mortellement dans sa cavale, laissant un modèle impérissable à Emma. * Boston, Massachusetts, 2010 : L'année suivante, après être devenue garante de cautions, elle recherche la fille de sa défunte amie, pour lui révéler ses origines. Ainsi, à Boston, elle approche Tasha et lui révèle le décès de sa mère biologique. Profitant de l'occasion, elle se rappelle les paroles de Cleo et se créé une armure matérialisée par une veste en cuir rouge. * Boston, Massachusetts, samedi 22 octobre 2011 : Le soir de ses vingt-huit ans, Emma a un rendez-vous avec Ryan, un homme dont elle est en vérité la garante de caution judiciaire. Lorsque celui-ci tente de s'enfuir, elle finit par l'assommer avant de retourner chez elle. Cependant, après avoir soufflé une bougie en faisant un vœu, son fils Henry, qu'elle a abandonné dix ans auparavant, débarque avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner à Storybrooke. * Phuket, Thaïlande, puis Hong Kong, Chine, semaine du 24 octobre 2011 : Le lendemain, à la minute où Emma choisi de s'installer à Storybrooke, August Booth se réveille avec sa jambe transformée en bois. Il rencontre un guérisseur, le « Dragon », qui lui propose un moyen d'éviter d'être à nouveau transformé en marionnette de bois. Il y rencontre Tamara, une jeune femme prétendant chercher le moyen d'échapper à un cancer. Il lui vole dix mille dollars, paye ainsi son remède, mais Tamara s'en empare, et agresse le guérisseur, qui semble décéder. * Manhattan, New York, novembre 2011 : Quelques temps après l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, à New York, Tamara suit la trace d'August, qui informe Neal qu'il lui enverra une carte postale lorsque la Malédiction sera brisée. Aussitôt le motard parti, Tamara se rapproche de Neal, et finissent par se fiancer. * Maine, 2012 : August emmène Emma dans la forêt où ils sont apparus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans ce monde dans le but de lui prouver que la Malédiction est réel. Il lui raconte ainsi comment il l'a recueillie alors qu'elle n'était un bébé et qu'il l'a emmenée dans une famille d'accueil. Toutefois, Emma choisit de ne pas y croire et retourne à Storybrooke. * « Rompue » : Sitôt la Malédiction brisée, Neal reçoit une carte postale d'une colombe, représentant la tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke, avec un mot écrit au dos : « Rompue ». * Retrouvailles : M. Gold ordonne à Emma de venir l'accompagner à New York avec Henry dans le but retrouver son fils, Baelfire. Néanmoins, lorsque celui-ci tente de s'échapper, Emma l'arrête, qui découvre qu'il s'agit de Neal. Elle l'amène ensuite à son père mais il refuse de lui pardonner, préférant faire la connaissance de son fils. * Attaque du pirate : Alors qu'ils se promènent dans le centre-ville, M. Gold est sauvagement agressé par le Capitaine Crochet, qui parvient à le retrouver à New York. L'antiquaire est gravement blessé et doit rejoindre Storybrooke le plus rapidement possible à bord du Jolly Roger avec son fils afin que la magie le soigne. * Une nouvelle vie : Lorsque Regina rompt sa Malédiction et raille Storybrooke de la carte, elle efface les souvenirs de Henry et d'Emma qu'ils ont de la ville puis les remplace par des faux souvenirs d'une nouvelle vie dans laquelle Emma n'a jamais abandonnée Henry et vie avec lui à New York. Ainsi, ils habitent ensemble dans un appartement où ils vivent heureux jusqu'au jour où Crochet retrouve Emma et l'informe qu'un danger menace sa famille. Il tente alors de l'embrasser dans le but de lui faire recouvrir la mémoire en vain. * La Fin d'un Rêve : Tandis que ses souvenirs sont altérés, Emma refait sa vie en fréquentant depuis quelques temps Walsh, qui décide de la demander en mariage jusqu'au jour où Crochet réapparaît. Il tente de nouveau de la prévenir du danger puis lui donne l'adresse de Neal. Cependant, après s'y être rendue, Emma ne le croit toujours pas et le dénonce à la police. Toutefois, elle le libère plus tard avant de boire la potion de mémoire, se souvenant ainsi de sa vie passée à Storybrooke. Elle décide de repartir à Storybrooke avec Henry et Crochet mais ils sont interrompus par Walsh qui se révèle n'être qu'un Singe Volant. * Sauver Marianne : Afin de sauver sa femme de la magie de la Reine des Glaces, Robin quitte Storybrooke avec Roland et elle-même. Il se rendent alors dans l'appartement de Neal Cassidy, où Zelena mène un double jeu avec Robin. * L'Élixir du Cœur Blessé : M. Gold vient d'être chassé de la ville fantôme du Maine quand il tente d'habiter chez son fils, Neal Cassidy. Néanmoins, il fait face à Robin et sa famille avant de solliciter son aide pour soigner son cœur noir. Le voleur parvient alors à dérober l'Élixir du Cœur Blessé demandé par l'homme. Néanmoins, Marianne montre son vrai visage en se révélant être Zelena. Il accepte alors un accord avec elle afin d'être soigné. Il cède ensuite l'appartement de son fils et ses biens à Robin avant de reprendre sa route. * Alliance : Six semaines après avoir été chassé de Storybrooke, M. Gold se retrouve livré à lui même à New York. Il parvient à trouver refuge chez Ursula avant de la convaincre ainsi que Cruella de le rejoindre dans sa quête d'une fin heureuse. À bord de la voiture DEV IL, le trio rejoint alors Storybrooke. * Retrouvailles : Après avoir été alertée de l'imposture de Zelena, Emma se rend avec Regina hors de Storybrooke. La blonde rencontre cependant Lily, appelée Starla, grâce à un loup. Après s'être longuement expliquées sur les événements qui les ont séparées avec une certaine tention, les deux femmes trouvent finalement un accord. Avec Regina, elles vont alors avertir Robin, mais il leurs révèle la grossesse de Zelena. * Des Héros et des Méchants : Dans la version réécrite de l'histoire d'Isaac Heller, il se crée une maison à Central Park et se dessine une carrière avec son best-seller Des Héros et des Méchants. Lorsque que Henry le retrouve et le confronte, ils sont transportés dans le livre de contes. Habitants notables * Emma Swan ; * Ryan Marlow ; * August Booth ; * Neal Cassidy ; * Greg Mendell ; * Tamara ; * Kurt Flynn ; * Le « Dragon » ; * George Darling ; * Jean Darling ; * Mary Darling ; * Michel Darling ; * Wendy Darling ; * Nana ; * Henry Mills ; * Walsh ; * Dorothy Gale ; * Lilith Page ; * James Page ; * Kevin ; * Ingrid ; * Madame Faustina ; * M. Gold ; * Ursula ; * Cruella Feinberg ; * Robin des Bois ; * Roland ; * Zelena, sous l'apparence de Marianne ; * Isaac Heller ; * Hank ; * Cleo Fox ; * Tasha Morris. Anecdotes * Jefferson explique que ce monde est dépourvu de magie. Le « Dragon » confirme que la magie est rare, mais il n'est pas impossible de s'en procurer. ** De plus, il s'agit du seul personnage de la série qui soit capable d'user de magie en dehors de Storybrooke. ** D'après Tamara, Storybrooke n'est pas la seule ville à abriter de la magie dans ce monde. * Le monde sans magie est le seul monde connu qui n'est pas accessible par le chapeau magique de Jefferson. * Les objets magiques sont fonctionnels dans ce monde. * Dans Once Upon a Time, la première de la comédie musicale Hamilton jouée à Broadway s'est tenue 18 mois plus tôt que dans la réalité, remontant donc de janvier 2015 à juillet 2013. [https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/851234527724920833/ "For the record, in the #OnceUponATime universe #Hamilton hit Broadway about 18 months earlier than in our universe. #timelinepolice", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 10 avril 2017. Apparitions Références en:Land Without Magic it:Mondo Reale